The present Invention relates generally to electronic article surveillance (EAS) and more specifically for a device that alternately activates and deactivates magnetic security strips or EAS markers adhered to books and videos. While the instant Invention will find its greatest usage in libraries or video lending stores, it also is envisioned to protect property from theft in any lending or merchandising operation.
More specifically, the present Invention named the Scaneze Check-In-Check-Out Library Workstation, incorporates desensitization/sensitization of magnetic security strips or EAS markers, and laser scanning of bar code labels into the same unit. The present Invention is directed to the transducer and control circuitry which can sensitize or desensitize magnetic security strips on books and videos. The transducer of the present Invention is comprised of a specially designed electromagnet, including a core and intensifier blocks or pole pieces which combine to focus the flux created by the electromagnet into a very small space.
There are numerous Inventions that can sensitize or desensitize magnetic security strips or EAS markers that are attached to books or videos. The present Invention has been designed to overcome the shortcomings of many of those Inventions. The electromagnet or transducer of the present Invention operates on considerably lower power than prior Inventions. The lower power results in less heat and less electromagnetic output (range of 700 gauss) that is highly focused. The benefits of this design are many. A few benefits include:
1) Scaneze eliminates electromagnetic interference that can disrupt computer functions; ruin video cassettes, and floppy disks; and can even destroy electrical equipment.
2) The Scaneze desensitizes/sensitizes, does not overheat as other units with greater power input do. This results in no downtime and no danger to operators.
3) The Scaneze unit will operate in both directions, right to left and left to right, increasing the speed and ease of operation.
4) The lower power results in reduced operating costs.
The prior art that appears to be most closely related to the present Inventions includes:
A) U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,339 (Farembo, et al.) which discloses a desensitizer/resensitizer apparatus that includes a magnetic field generator for generating a marker status changing field. The magnetic field generator includes an offset core designed for operation without excessive heat buildup.
B) U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,590 (Heltenes) discloses a demagnetization apparatus for EAS systems which incorporates magnetic sections within a non magnetic housing. The apparatus presents a succession of fields of alternating polarity which rapidly decreases in intensity from the surface of the apparatus. The unit is able to demagnetize high coercive force elements of a marker brought close thereto.
C) U.S. Pat. No. 6,060,988 (Copeland, et al.) describes an apparatus to deactivate EAS markers. The Invention includes a uniform core of four (4) arms on each of which a respective coil is provided. The coils are energized and the EAS marker is deactivated by moving it through an alternating magnetic field to degauss a control element of the marker.
D) U.S. Pat. No., 5,805,065 (Schwarze, et al.) describes an apparatus for deactivation or desensitization of magnetic security markers. The marker is first exposed to an interrogating field to determine if the marker is active or magnetized. If an active marker is detected, the marker is exposed to an incrementally increased deactivation field to pacify the markers. E) U.S. Pat. No. 6,057,763 (Brace, et al.) describes an apparatus for activating and deactivating an EAS marker carried by an article. The apparatus incorporates permanent magnets attached to a carriage that moves in translational movement past a marker attached to the spine of a book F) U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,444 (Heltemes, et al.) describes a desensitization apparatus for deactivating EAS markers. The apparatus consists of a permanent magnet assembly having an elongated magnet and having opposed major surfaces, presenting one magnetic polarity at one of the major surfaces, and the opposite polarity on the other surface. The external field produced by the magnet is concentrated in a gap extending the length of the magnet. The flux being sufficient to magnetize an EAS marker alternates a short distance from the gap and reportedly prerecorded materials are not affected.
The present Invention provides improvements which allows for sensitizing/ desensitizing magnetic security strips or EAS markers more quickly with less electro=magnetic interference and no destruction of audio and video tapes and other electronic equipment.
The general purpose of the present Invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail is to provide an improved apparatus to desensitize or sensitize magnetic security strips or elements and EAS markers more quickly, Ergonomically, without the problems associated with existing apparatus, including, but not limited to destruction of video tapes, interference with electronic equipment, and over heating.
The present Invention is designed to desensitize/sensitize magnetic security strips and EAS markers. The unit is also designed to read bar code labels, however, the sensitizing/desensitizing function is the subject of this Application. The apparatus of this Invention is basically a transducer, a device that accepts an input of energy in one form and produces an output in another form. The transducer is comprised of an electromagnet that is designed to convert electricity to electromagnetic energy which it focuses in a very small space. The transducer is contained in a nonmagnetic case. The case includes electronic circuitry which switches the power to the electromagnet from AC (sensitizing) to DC (desensitizing). The electromagnetic flux from the transducer is focused between a pair of intensifier blocks or pole pieces through the case wall into the magnetic security strips or EAS markers. The controlled magnetic field of the transducer is limited (in the range of 700 gauss) and has a range of only two inches (2xe2x80x3) so that it will not harm video tapes.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the important features of the present Invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contributions may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the Invention that will be described hereinafter plus other embodiments, all of which will form the subject matter of the Claims appended hereto. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the concept, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for designing other structures or apparatuses for carrying out the several purposes of the present Invention. It is important, therefore, that the Claims be regarded as including such equivalent construction so far as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present Invention.
As such, it is an object of the present Invention to provide a new and improved apparatus to desensitize or sensitize magnetic security strips or EAS markers or their equivalent which has all of the advantages of the prior art apparatuses and none of the disadvantages of that prior art.
It is another object of this present Invention to provide a new and improved apparatus to desensitize or sensitize magnetic security strips, EAS markers, or their equivalent which may be efficiently and easily manufactured and marketed, and installed, and the components of which are easily contained and transported to the far corners of the world.
It is a further object of the present Invention to provide a new and improved apparatus to desensitize or sensitize magnetic security strips, EAS markers or their equivalent that may be simply, efficiently, reliably, and economically assembled with limited labor expense. And that is ergonomic reducing repetitive stress injuries including carpel tunnel syndrome.
An even further object of the present Invention is to overcome some of the disadvantages of prior art apparatus.
As a still further object of the present Invention, there is provided both an apparatus and method for desensitizing/sensitizing EAS or magnetic surveillance strips with left to right or right to left motion by a transducer which focuses magnetic flex into a very limited area in order to protect video tapes, audio tapes and other objects that may be harmed by strong electromagnetic fields.
These together with other objects of the Invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the Invention, are pointed out with particularity in the Claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the Invention, its operating advantages, and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the Invention.